User talk:Xion Auora732
Hey im cpend7 you guy's are rock may be hades he to hhhhhhhhooooooooootttttt! Superlinna ...? the thing is it wasnt linked at the start so i just linked it at the body. and orgyxiii was linked twice, so i removed the 2nd link that appeared later...... --superlinna 03:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) .... oks... when you say its linked at the top do you mean the contents section or smth? but thanks anyway. (p.s aitopu isnt a latin word) --superlinna 03:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) XD this kinda stuff is confusing (but im trying :3) and yeah, i study latin at school, and aitopu is definitely not a latin word. it could be a greek word tho :3 --superlinna 03:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) uhmm, what size/dimensions does a picture (for the sig) have to be? i guess i'd like the pic to be sora or riku 3: hmmm colours = black and white --superlinna 23:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, uh, is it ok to make a walkthrough only on bosses? --superlinna 00:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay? Riddle Section 2 01:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok...i won't do it anymore i learned my lesson and i won't do it.(i'll just get someone else to somehow put non KH images into my talk bubble without uploading it, you won't have to give a warning either)...anywho want a riddle?}} 01:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|sorry=ok riddle but first i didn't mean to be a bother with the non KH images and i didn't know about photobucket so as a proud KH wikian i apologise(but i seriously wanted a Soul eater tb) either way i apologise...(anywho riddle time...) Name 6 voice actors of Organisation members.... }} 02:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now do you wanna have a go at "THE MADNESS NOTE"???}} 07:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now prepare for the MADNESS..this heartless doesn't stand a ghost of a chance(freezes then an evil smirk on LegendAqua's face) OHH YES A GHOST NOTHING....HA NOTHING IS A NOBODY AS A GHOST IS TO A HUMAN EH? HAHAH EHEHEHE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEARTLESS IS A HEARTLESS AS A HEARTLESS IS TO HEARTLESS YET NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN MADNESS DOES IT? WELL HEARTLESS OR NOT MIGHT AS WELL BE A DUSK!!!!! iT IS? ga stupid madness anyway which......no wait nobody? yes no heartless am i talking about?}} 07:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct!! Now name 5 of the original beings of the Organisation (except Xemnas)}} 22:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose... Sora or Riku?}} 22:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Name at least 3 of Riku's reaction commands that Sora uses for support in KH2}} 21:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey... correct.... ok now plain time.....This heartless is of an firing variety yet cannot fly but jump yes, gunpowder and fore alight, heartless of low caliber...Which heartless is this? }} Minnie Thanks Re:Video Have you tried using the video button on the toolbar?--The Dark Master 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Your becomeing quite the good editor.You have already gone past 1000 edits, impressive.--The Dark Master 01:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I know but you are still doing a great job.--The Dark Master 01:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you as a gift I hope you like it.--The Dark Master 01:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC): } |text= } }} Hey how ya doin? RE:Hey }} Friend It was the tag that was mixed in with userbox that was causing the problem but don't worry I fixed it.--The Dark Master 23:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone must have vandalized the cleanup template.I would fix it if I could find the page for the template.--The Dark Master 23:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Xion.I am glad to have you as a friend.--The Dark Master 00:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I know but I am just glad I have a very close friend on this site.You are one of my special friends.--The Dark Master 00:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes sometimes I feel as if people interact with each other for a reason of existence.However sometimes I feel as if life is just a dream world created from my imagination and all the people around me are simply dreams.However I know that is not the case even though it sometimes feels as if everything is a dream.--The Dark Master 01:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Apologies... .}} PYRO ... Riddle Yes that is precisely what i mean. And that tbs; is that ulrich?!? - RE:Picture ! Hey Xion.How have you been?--The Dark Master 01:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well some of the things on my mind is the struggles of humans.Its sad how people are sometimes cannot realoze their true potential or even shape their own destinies.--The Dark Master 01:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) However when peoples struggles nearly come to an end they begin to have new realozations abot themselves.Although not everyone can achieve that.--The Dark Master 01:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Xion.--The Dark Master 01:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Undoing my Edit 05:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Why did you undo my edit?EDIT:Well, that's what I thought at first. So I starting adding that information to all Days Weapons on the new wiki. That's when I received a message on the new wiki (http://www.khwiki.net/User_talk:Darkheart3#STOP_STOP_STOP_STOP_STOP, and I figured, well actually he's right.}} Ok, and please cast your vote here as soon as possible. 05:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Roxas hero of the light 22:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ya how do i get an oathkeeper on my sig --Roxas hero of the light 00:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) New forum names 1- You can only vote in ONE name per category. Make up your mind. 2- To sign, you need to use this! # Fix it, please, or I'll remove your votes. --'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) undoing Come On I didn't Know Hey Xion its sora2011roxas2008 I just made this for no reason so quik q&a can you make me a quik talk bubble or leave me a tutorialreally don't care if its on roxas or sora. Xion I talked to Roxas2008 about his other account and he has stated that he abandoned his first account.So it is okay.--The Dark Master 22:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC)